


Between Floors

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After sitting through a long boring meeting Fraser dragged them to, both Ray's find themselves in a situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Floors

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Challenge 62: Trapped on LJ for Fan-Flashworks
> 
> Thank you to my beta and friend ds_Tiff, couldn't do this without you xx

Fraser along with both Rays walked down one of the long corridors of the huge Council building. Ray Kowalski spoke, waving his hand, “Fraser, please tell us what was the point of that meeting you made us sit through?”

Fraser opened his mouth to reply, only for Ray Vecchio to add, “Ya Benny, what was it? Why did we have to sit through a meeting for four hours about speed bumps and stop signs, tell me Benny, why?”

Stopping and turning to face his friends Fraser replied, “Ray, Ray, the meeting was vitally important to ensure the safety of pedestrians and pets. Did you know that the lack of speed bumps and stop signs causes an increase in the average death toll on the roads?”

Holding up a hand to stop his best friend, Ray Vecchio sighed before speaking, “I know Benny, but none of us live in that neighbourhood.”

Shaking his head Fraser pointed out, “No, but your mother shops there and your nieces and nephews attend school in that neighbourhood, Ray.”

That stopped Ray in his tracks and gave him some food for thought. Sighing deeply he replied, “I guess you’re right Benny, sorry.”

Ray Kowalski then whined, “Ya Frase, but why did I have to suffer? I never did nothing bad to you, I even became friends with the style pig didn’t I!”

Ray Vecchio let out a, “Hey!” in response to that. 

Fraser just shook his head, “Please gentlemen, why don’t we all just go for something to eat?”

Still grumbling they made their way to the lifts, while Fraser decided on taking the stairs saying he want to stretch his legs after sitting for so long. 

Of course both Rays stuck to taking the lift.

Leaning against of the wall of the lift Ray Kowalski spoke, “He is nuts, we are on the twenty-sixth floor for god’s sake.”

Shaking his head and laughing Ray Vecchio replied, “I bet Benny won’t even be out of breath by the time he gets down, I never saw anyone with the kind of stamina that man has.” 

Chuckling, the blond Ray agreed, “Ya for sure.”

They stopped on the thirteenth floor and a heavily pregnant young woman stepped in. Both Rays shared look with a sinking feeling that something bad was about to happen.

Just as they had that thought, the lift ground to a halt between floors.

The pregnant woman let out a scream before she spoke, “What’s happening, are we stuck? We can’t be stuck!”

Ray Vecchio tried to calm her. “Don’t worry Ma’am, I am sure that we will be out very soon,” he said, looking to Ray Kowalski to back him up, “Won’t we, Ray?”

Ray smiled as best he could, even though he was panicking inside, “Ya, very soon, I’ll just use the emergency phone.”

Just before he did she let out a groan of pain and grabbed her belly, only then to feel a rush of wetness. Looking down they all saw that her waters had broken and a chorus of, “Oh dear,” rang out from them all. 

Putting his arm around her, Ray Vecchio helped her sit down and asked, “What’s your name? I’m Ray and this is also Ray, we are Police Detectives, don’t worry we will help you.”

Gasping and with tears running down her face she managed to say, “Pam, my name is Pam.”

Holding her hand trying to give her comfort, Ray replied, “Nice to meet you, Pam.”

Ray Kowalski finally got someone on the phone, “Ya, hey, we are stuck in this dam elevator between floors thirteen and twelve and we have a girl in labour here, so please get us out fast will ya!”

The voice on the other end of the phone tried to calm him, “Sir, our repairman is across town, but he’s on his way, so please try and stay calm, sir.”

Ray’s voice rose even more at that, “Stay calm? You are joking! Look, can you get the man who may be down there waiting for us, he is dressed like a fire hydrant with a wolf next to him, please get him on the phone.”

Only seconds passed before he heard his friend’s voice, “Ray, are you all alright?” Fraser asked.

Rubbing his forehead Ray answered, “Ya Frase, we are fine, but we got a young lady in labour here and I don't know what to do.”

The calming voice came back over the phone, “Ray you need to get her comfortable, sit behind her to support her, how far apart are her contractions?”

Ray passed on what Fraser had told him, “Fraser said I am to sit behind you to support you, is that OK?”

Pam gave a nod saying, “Ya, ya, that’s fine.”

Sitting behind her and letting her lean on him, Ray held the phone to his ear answering Fraser’s other question, “They are very close, she is having one after the other here.”

Fraser continued, “Alright Ray, have Ray check for the baby’s head and find something to wrap the baby in if the little one comes out fast.”

Ray lowered the phone to tell Ray what he said, “OK, um, Fraser said to check for the baby’s head.”

Nodding, Ray Vecchio spoke, “Pam, is it OK for me to look?”

Biting her lip she nodded and he checked.

Ray was gentle as he did so, “Ya, I can see the head, what do I do now?”

Getting back on the phone Ray told Fraser, “Ya Frase, he can see the head, what does he do now?”

Using his instructor’s voice, Fraser guided him, “Get her breathing under control, slow and deep letting them out and when she feels the urge to push let her. Be prepared as the baby may come out fast.”

Passing the information on they did just that and before they knew it Ray had a handful of a tiny baby girl.

Ray told Fraser with glee down the phone, “Oh my god Fraser, it’s a girl, she is so beautiful! I can't believe you Pam, you are so brave! Thanks Fraser for your help, we couldn't have done it without you.”

Smiling down the phone Fraser replied, “It wasn't down to me Ray it was down to all of you, well done.”

Wrapping the baby up in his jacket, Ray Vecchio placed her in her mother’s arms, the sight of that took all their breaths away.

Just then the lift began to move. Looking at each other over Pam’s head, the unspoken words were there, getting trapped in a lift wasn't so bad after witnessing this miracle. 

The End.


End file.
